Under the Blue Moon
by XBreathxLessX
Summary: The last nine years of Aero's life,she would never have thought that she would return to the one place that haunted her dreams.But that doesn't stop her choice when she finally locates her brother.Old friends go after her,but will it be too late?GrayXOC
1. The Girl In the Apartment

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on in forever! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please Review!**

* * *

**Things you should know: Before the Phantom Lord Arc**

**Name of Arc: Weeping Hollow's Island Arc**

**Protagonist(s)****: Aero, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Happy**

**Antagonist (s): Rai, Kiko, Baichi, Seya, Zero**

**Parings: GrayXOC**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and arc**

* * *

** The Girl In the Apartment**

* * *

Lucy walked into the Fairy Tail's Archive hoping to find Nastu and Happy, but instead she found Mira.

"Ano...Mira-san have you seen Nastu?" Lucy asked leaning against the railing. Mira stood up from the chair and turned around, a lone piece of paper in her hands.

"Iie Lucy. The last time I saw them was whenever Natsu challenged Erza again." The white-haired girl plastered a smile on her face.

Lucy stared at her with a bit of concern. "Daijabou?" She walked down the stairs quickly and made her way to Mira.

"Hai. I'm just looking at some old drawings." Mira gave her pained smile and Lucy peered closer to see what it was.

It was Fairy Tail's members when they were younger. Natsu and Gray were glaring at each other while a girl with short violet hair hooked arms with them. A grin was on her face and Lissana held Happy in her arms as she held Nastu's free arm. On the table behind them Mira had her hand linked with a guy with dark violet hair. The smile on his face gave Lucy slight chills. Erza stood off to the side with Cana, both of them smiling. Elfman held a green parakeet in his hands and Master stood in front grinning.

"Who are they?" Lucy asked pointing to the two people she didn't recognize. She had remembered seeing them in the drawing before, from the last time she had come.

"That's Aero," Mira pointed at the young violet haired girl, "and that's Rai." she pointed at the guy she had her hand linked with in the drawing.

"Rai was my boyfriend back then." Mira added her fingers lingering on his face longer than they should have. Lucy stared at her knowing not to go further into the subject about what had happened between them.

"Did they go into another guild?" She asked innocently.

"Do you remember hearing about an murder in Fairy Tail a few years ago?" Mira asked suddenly putting the drawing down.

Lucy began to think back before remembering that one of the members had went rogue and killed his partner. He then attacked guild himself and disappeared after a lot of damage was done.

"That was him?" She screamed pointing at Rai. Mira nodded solemnly.

"Aero couldn't cope with it. She couldn't believe that her brother, her _idol, _could do such a thing." Mira said sadly, not bearing to look at the drawing anymore. "She locked herself away in her apartment. I visit her sometimes, but I can't say anything about her well being. She doesn't let anyone go inside. Not Gray, Nastu, nor Erza."

Lucy let this sink in for a moment, before suddenly jumping up. "Did it affect her that badly?"

Mira looked up, her eyes gazing into something that wasn't there. Lucy felt like she was imposing the melancholy scene, until Mira opened her mouth, "Rai was her everything...and mine."

Silence fell into the room and Lucy felt bad for even asking.

"That's probably where Natsu and Happy went." Mira suggested getting up. She grabbed the drawing and placed into the lone book that was on the table.

"I can give you directions to her house if you want. It must be important since you were looking for them." Mira smiled at her, holding the book closely to her.

"That's fine Mira-san. It wasn't that important!" Lucy exclaimed ready to leave, but Mira had grabbed her hand.

"Nastu usually comes back upset after he finishes talking with Aero. Maybe you can take his mind off it." She smiled at Lucy in a way that Lucy couldn't even bring herself to say no.

* * *

"What did I get myself into?" Lucy groaned following the directions Mira had given her. She stopped in front of an apartment complex and gazed up. She looked back down at the paper making sure this was the right place.

"Aero seemed glad that we came to visit!" Natsu exclaimed, making the Celestial mage hide quickly. He grinned at Happy who flew by his side.

"Aye!" Happy chimed smiling big. "Aero sounded really happy! Maybe she'll come out next time!"

Silence befell the two as they knew it was less than likely.

"Yeah maybe." Natsu echoed softly. Lucy's heart broke at the sound of his voice when they passed by. It seemed so sad and heart breaking. She looked back up at the apartment before moving out of her hiding spot. She walked away from the apartment complex with a feeling of someone watching her.

Lucy turned quickly her eyes scaling up the building. The movement of black curtains caught her attention. Lucy shivered before turning and running after her friend. She didn't want to stay here longer, in case whoever was watching her was going to pop out.

* * *

Aero shut her curtains seeing the blond girl turn around. She grabbed the piccolo that laid on the desk next to her and put on her black cloak. She glanced back at her empty apartment and whistled softly. A small wolf pup appeared, stretching when he saw his owner. He walked towards her whining softly.

"Miku," Aero began picking the pup up, "I'm going to get some groceries. Would you like to accompany me?" Her reply was an enthusiastic bark and she set the pup down.

Aero opened the door and looked down, not surprised at all to see lilacs by her door. Gray had came earlier and left them for her. A sigh escaped her lips as she picked them up.

"We'll plant these in the garden out back when we come back." Aero concluded to Miku holding the flowers close to her. She placed her hood on and walked down the stairs. Miku followed after her happily, stopping every now and then to sniff some things.

The two made their way to the shopping district, the people they passed by used to the rare scene. A soft humming sound came from her mouth as she gazed at the store she usually goes to.

"Reaper, I was wondering when you were going to come by." A voice crackled. Aero looked up, used to the nickname the old lady had given her because of the cloak she would adjourn each time she came. "Anything you would like?"

"This cabbage, how much is it?" Aero asked monotone pointing at the cabbages. The old lady smiled and grabbed one.

"The same as always Reaper. Should it be the usual then?"

Aero nodded and stared as the old lady helped herself to get what Aero had usually bought. A small smile was on her face and Aero bent down to pet Miku.

A scream made its way to her ears, but before she could do anything Aero was knocked down to the floor. She landed hard with the wind knocked out of her as the culprit groaned lightly.

"Gomen!" They screamed and immediately the weight was off of Aero. Lucy stared down at the cloaked person worriedly.

"It's fine." They said softly getting up, however during the process their hood had fell down. Light violet hair streamed out and red eyes gazed into Lucy's own eyes.

Immediately, Aero placed her hood on and grabbed the bag that the old lady had. She placed the money in her hand, muttering her goodbye quickly making her way out. Miku ran after her clearly not wanting to be left behind.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked to herself not realizing that the store's owner appeared by her. The girl had seemed oddly familiar to her, especially the red eyes.

"That was the Reaper." The old lady stated scaring Lucy. "Her eyes red as blood and cold as stone, but a heart broken into a million pieces. She doesn't like being seen so she wears that cloak. Though with her eyes, one would make mistake her for Death itself!" She laughed lightly.

"Are you okay dear?" The owner turned to her worriedly and Lucy nodded. She looked back to where the girl had ran off to, curious to know who she was.

"Well it's not like I'm going to see her again anyways!" Lucy chirped stretching lightly not noticing her partner come up behind her.

"Who Lucy?" Happy asked. Lucy jumped up surprised and ashamed for not noticing the two. Natsu grinned at her, until his grin began to slip away. He bent down and grabbed something off the floor.

"Is this yours Lucy?" He asked holding the crushed lilacs in his hand. Lucy stared at it shaking her head. It wasn't hers, but could it have been the girl's?

"I'll be back. Happy make sure to take Lucy home!" He called out running the same way the girl had ran to. Happy stared after him and crossed his arms.

"I want to visit her too!" He yelled out. Realization struck Lucy hard as she put the pieces together. She bumped into Aero!

* * *

Her pulse throbbed in her body. Anger flowed through her blood as she stuffed clothes into her back pack. She hoped that what she had heard was true, she was betting everything on this.

"Aero!" A voice yelled catching the furious girl's attention. "Can you come out? I have something to give to you!"

Aero stared at the door and closed her back pack. She took a deep breath knowing what she had to say. If she didn't tell him, he would keep coming again and again. She couldn't bare the fact that he came when he had time to even talk to her, especially since he didn't know what she has been doing. This time however, there was no going back.

"Nastu," Aero began leaning against the door. "Don't come back here again." Dead silence was her reply.

"I don't want you, Erza, Mira, and Gray to come here again. I'm tired of having you all come and talk to me." Her voice sounded harsh in the room and Miku let out a small whine.

"W-What?" His voice filled with disbelief.

"I hate that you guys come here. You're what remind of the past I'm trying to hide from! You guys remind me of Rai every single time you come!" She hissed venomously knowing what she was saying was damaging her old friend. "Good bye Natsu."

She didn't bother to hear his reply as she placed her cloak on and her back pack. She grabbed Miku and opened her apartment window.

"You're kidding right?" Was the last thing Aero heard when she jumped out. She landed gracefully on the back remembering clearly what the men she passed by said. Her brother was last spotted on Weeping Hollow's Island. The very island where their family had died.

* * *

**Next time on Under the Blue Moon: **

_"What right do you have to tell Natsu to never visit you again?" An enraged Lucy screamed at the door. She hit the door angrily, but stood in utter astonishment when the door opened to reveal an empty apartment._

_"What the hell did you tell her squinty eyes?" Gray seethed grabbing Natsu by his scarf. Anger filled his entire being at what Natsu had told them_

_Aero stared at the ocean feeling a bit nostalgic. She grabbed her piccolo slightly regretting of leaving her closest friend, but she knew it was best._

_"Why is there mutt here?" Laxus asked staring at the gray wolf pup. Miku barked, angered at what he had been called._


	2. Black Lagoon

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on in forever! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please Review!**

**Angelic Demonz - Yep Aero went to look for Rai. Team Natsu is definitely going after her. Laxus doesn't really help out though it's mostly Miku. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and arc**

* * *

**Black Lagoon**

* * *

Natsu walked back to the guild lifelessly. The words Aero stated replaying in his mind like a broken record player.

He opened the doors to Fairy Tail, his head down. Everyone looked up at surprise and the usually loud had become completely silent. It had been a long time since they had seen him sulk like this.

"Nastu welcome back!" Mira smiled at him placing the glass she was cleaning on the counter. Natsu passed her without saying anything and sat next to where his team was.

"Natsu…" Lucy trailed off seeing the depressing state he was in. Even Gray seemed a bit worried about him.

"Aero doesn't want us to visit her again." He said softly, but in the rare silent room it was unbearably loud. "That we remind her of Rai every time we came." He stared at his hands still unable to process the words that she had said.

Gray stood up immediately along with Erza. Mira remain frozen where she was a long with the rest of everyone at the guild.

"What the hell did you tell her squinty eyes?" Gray seethed grabbing Natsu by his scarf. Anger filled his entire being at what Natsu had told them.

"I said nothing to her droopy eyes." Natsu hissed grabbing Gray's wrist. This was the perfect chance for him to take his mind off of everything.

"Then why the hell would she say that?" Gray screamed punching Natsu. Natsu flew back crashing into the tables. He stood up immediately and ran at him, fist aflame. Before he could land a punch, Erza stepped in and caught Natsu's fist.

"This is no time to be fighting!" Erza stated calmly. Gray glared at Natsu who glared right back. Erza let go of Natsu's fist and stood her ground between the two.

"What exactly did Aero tell you?" She demanded turning her gaze to Natsu. He stared at the ground, his figure trembling lightly.

"To never come visit her again, that she hates it when we would come by and talk to her. We remind her of Rai every time we go."

"You told her something didn't you?" Gray accused angrily. Natsu looked up quickly and glared at his nakama.

"I didn't tell her anything!" He screamed back.

The two stared at each other heatedly and Erza crossed her arms. Mira clenched the rag tightly, glaring at the counter.

"Where's Lucy?" Happy asked barely noticing that she was missing. Everyone looked to where she was sitting before also barely realizing that she had disappeared. Mira's hand flew to her mouth when she figured out where the Celestial mage could have gone.

* * *

Lucy ran as fast as she could back to the apartment complex. Anger had consumed her from how Natsu was. What Aero had told them destroyed him and when he told the others, she couldn't stand it; she couldn't bare the devastating looks on their faces.

Lucy panted hard when she reached the complex and rested only for a second before running up the stairs. She remembered the door number and skidded to halt when she saw the door. She took a deep breath feeling the fury rise within her.

"What right do you have to tell Natsu to never visit you again?" An enraged Lucy screamed at the door. She hit the door angrily, but stood in utter astonishment when the door opened to reveal an empty apartment.

Lucy stepped in cautiously taking in her surroundings.

The bed was stripped clean from its sheets. Drawers were open and completely bare. The bathroom was completely void of things that would necessary for a girl. If Lucy hadn't known better she would have thought that no one had lived here before.

A lone tattered book laid on the nightstand that was next to the bed. Lucy walked slowly and grabbed it. The cover was worn down and the book itself seemed like it was going to fall apart.

Carefully, so as not to damage the worn out book more than it was, she opened to the first page.

_We manage to get away from there. We were finally safe and escaped to somewhere that has a guild. Even though brother didn't have to come, he still stuck by me. Big brother is my angel, my light. He accepted and forgave me for what I have done; for killing okaa-san and otou-san. He didn't try to kill me or get revenge; he forgave me like an angel. He told me we could start anew here. I really hope that is true, but I'm scared. What if they find us? What if they come to kill me? I'm afraid for brother too. For his selfish sister he came all the way here; abandoning our home. I'm such a selfish being. I shouldn't deserve to live nor be in the presence of his bright light. I hope I could be as bright as brother one day. But I won't be able to, not with the darkness I have been consumed with; the same darkness that took over and killed okaa-san and otou-san. Being bright as big brother is only a dream that will never happen._

Lucy flipped through the pages, her hands trembling lightly. She stopped on one page that had tear stains everywhere.

_He was an angel in disguise. He betrayed us for power. He killed his own partner, he attacked Master, he almost killed Mira, he destroyed the guild, and he broke my heart. I thought that with a light as bright as brother's no darkness would be able to penetrate it, but I was wrong. I can't be able to bring myself to hate him. He destroyed me, but I can't hate him. He is still my brother who I adore. I can't handle it though, the fact that my angel was nothing but a demon playing tricks. I shouldn't have these feelings though. He accepted me after I killed our parents, so why can't I wholeheartedly do the same with any hesitance? I'm such horrible person; I don't deserve to even live. I can't bare to look at everyone, I'm so ashamed. I can't show them my face after what he has done. Perhaps this is what brother had felt when the village began to condemn me. Is that why he left with me? Maybe I should leave too. I don't want to go face them, especially not him. I can't do it. That would be like rubbing salt onto the wound. But why would he do this? What did power have that we didn't?_

The book slipped out of her grasp and cold wind entered the room. Pages rapidly began to flip themselves making Lucy realize how dark it had gotten. She bent down frantically and grabbed the book. She stared at the page with a sense of pity.

_Three years have passed and I still can't leave this place. I hide myself when I leave for I'm afraid that they would even notice me. But I can't handle it anymore. They should have given up on me. Why do they still visit me? If they keep doing this, then I might actually leave. I don't want to though. I can't leave until I get solid information to where Rai is. I've been training so hard to get to his level three years ago. I want to bring my own brother to see the light he had shown me, but isn't that impossible? How can darkness show darkness light? That's like putting fire out with fire; impossible. But perhaps my sound could reach him. It's something I would never know until I find him._

"It's all about her brother. She hardly mentions anyone else. It's all about her brother and what she would do if she ever finds him again." Lucy whispered after scanning through most of the pages.

As it really impossible to hate brother like Aero had written?

"Lucy what are you doing?" Gray asked breathing hard making Lucy turn around quickly. How was she going to explain this to him?

Erza appeared along with Natsu and Happy making her gulp lightly. Now what could she tell them?

* * *

"It's for the best Miku." She whispered lightly staring up at Fairy Tail. Everyone by now should have been gone. It was this late at night, so there is no reason for them to stay here.

Aero pushed the door open mentally preparing herself if anyone was to be there. Silence hit her dead on and she pushed back that little hope she had inside. She walked in, Miku following after her.

"Miku be a good boy and stay here okay." Aero bent down the wolf's level and smiled at him. Miku let out a soft whine and placed his paws on her knees. He licked her cheek causing her smile to falter.

"Don't give anyone trouble okay. I'll be back before you know it." She whispered petting his head. She reached into her cloak and took out a small bell. She put it on his and smiled at him.

"That way someone could find you." Aero stood up and placed her hood on. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a fox mask. She placed it on and sent one last glance at the pup she had found almost two months ago.

Aero turned away from him and walked out ignoring the small whine he was emitting. She closed the door silently and gazed up. A smiled formed on her face, but to whoever saw her wouldn't know because of her mask.

Aero turned away from the guild and walked down the path that led to another town nearby. She hummed softly to herself, the sound getting louder with her position from the guild.

After about an hour of walking she managed to get to the town she had wanted. Her humming had long since stopped and silence followed after her.

Aero walked towards the dock and stared at the tied down boats. A sigh escaped her mouth and she walked further away until she met with an empty cove. She walked inside and stared at the worn down small boat.

"It's still here." She mused with slight amazement. This boat was the same one from eight years ago. She pulled it out carefully to not damage it anymore and pulled it into the water.

She glanced around carefully before pulling the mask off. It was dark out, no one would be able to see her face if they were to pass her on the waters.

Aero stepped in carefully, surprised a bit that it still managed to stay afloat. She grabbed the paddles and began to move the boat deeper into the ocean. After a making sure the current was a strong enough to carry her boat, she placed the paddles back inside and took out her piccolo.

She stared at it not knowing if she wanted to play or and laid it down on her lap. A long sigh escaped her mouth.

Aero stared at the ocean feeling a bit nostalgic. She grabbed her piccolo slightly regretting of leaving her closest friend, but she knew it was best.

"Perhaps by daybreak I'll be there." She concluded, the piccolo held tightly in her grasp. "Then I'll be able to search to my heart's content."

Aero closed her eyes piccolo by her mouth ready.

A sweet soft melody poured out from the small instrument and the surrounding water itself seemed brighter. The moon shined brightly onto her pale skin. Unheard singing made its way to her ear.

Her eyes snapped open and the music echoed in her ears. The piccolo fell out of her hands and landed with a loud thud. Her body seemed to freeze over at the deadly aura she sensed.

A pirate ship smoothly came up by her. The waves crashed into her boat harshly.

"Get out of the way!" One of the pirates yelled out at her. Aero looked up slightly, her hood falling down.

"Hey cutie how about you join us?" Another asked. A smirk appeared on Aero's face.

"That's fine with me." She called out softly, but loud enough for them to hear. In seconds a ladder came down the side and Aero placed her hood back on.

"Don't hurt yourself doll face!" One exclaimed when she began to climb up. Aero's smirk widened as she firmly placed her feet on the deck.

"Hope you guys don't mind if I take over." She said coolly glancing up. Those who were staring at her froze from the steely gaze.

Aero's red eyes brimmed brightly under the moon's light and dark laughter escaped her lips. The pirate ship would be faster than her old small boat.

* * *

Inside of Fairy Tail brimmed happiness and life, well for almost every one that is. After what had happened the day before, it brought down the spirits of those who it affected most.

"I can't believe she left." Gray grumbled lightly pounding the counter.

"Aye." Happy agreed depressingly.

"Where could she have gone?" Erza wondered crossing her arms. Lucy sighed and placed the book on the table.

"This doesn't even have a clue where she went." Lucy mumbled dejectedly. She laid her head down on the counter and gazed at Natsu who was eerily quiet.

"Gramps she was here! I smell her!" Natsu exclaimed suddenly sniffing the air. Everyone jumped up and stared at him.

"You haven't seen her in three years squinty eyes! How the hell are you going to smell her?" Gray asked sharply standing up.

"That doesn't mean I can't recognize her scent droopy eyes!" Natsu replied angrily, they're foreheads touching.

The doors opened loudly making everyone go quiet. Laxus walked in casually and everyone resumed talking.

He walked up the stairs not caring to make conversation with anyone. A slight ringing was in his ears making him look around. His eyes caught something gray making him frown.

"Why is there mutt here?" Laxus asked staring at the gray wolf pup. Miku barked, angered at what he had been called.

Miku growled at him when Laxus tried to get closer. Suddenly, Miku jumped up and grabbed something from the board. He ran past Laxus quickly and jumped off the second level. He ended up landing on top of Gray who had unfortunately looked up.

"What the hell?" Gray exclaimed trying to get the wolf off of his face. Natsu rolled on the floor not even attempting to help the ice mage from being apparently mauled by the pup.

"Gray your clothes." Cana pointed out ignoring what was happening to him. Erza sighed and grabbed the wolf off. A paper came out of his mouth making everyone stare at it.

"15,000,000 jewels for the extermination of a demon including a rare gem," Lucy read her eyes widening, "at Weeping Hollow's Island."

"That's an S-class mission." Erza stated sweeping up the paper. Miku growled at her and turned his gaze to Lucy. He ran at her full speed and began to whine very loudly.

"This wolf…" She trailed off remembering that he was following Aero at the market.

Laxus let out a loud laugh catching everyone's attention. "So that's what those weaklings were done in by? A demon?" He laughed even more.

"What do you mean Laxus?" Erza demanded looking up at him. Laxus smirked down at her from the banister.

"Pirates showed up at the bay in a small boat. Half of them were dead and kept saying something about how death came for them." He grinned. "They were coming back from that island."

Miku barked at Erza making her attention turn back to him. He looked at Lucy his eyes wide.

"This Aero's pet." Lucy said. Gray picked up the wolf and stared at him before turning to Natsu.

"Hey can you smell Aero on him?"

Natsu leaned closer taking a big sniff and nodded. Gray grinned lightly as did Natsu.

"Master if it's okay with you I want to take this mission." Erza stated showing him the paper. Master stared at it for a long time before nodding.

"You can go Erza, but only _you_." Master emphasized. He glared at Natsu and Gray.

"I'll leave immediately."

"Oi why can't we go? We did an S-class mission before!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"Without permission. Weeping Hollow's is an island that specially deals with dark magic. If it wasn't for Aero going there, I wouldn't have even let Erza go. That place is dangerous."

Natsu grumbled lightly and stalked out of the guild. Lucy sighed and turned to look at Gray. His hands were clenched and his body was trembling.

"If Aero left to go there, then Rai must be there." Mira cut in lightly. Gray walked out angrily and a sinking feeling was in Lucy's stomach. She rushed after them and before long she finally caught up with them.

"We're going to get Aero." Gray stated determinedly. Natsu nodded and looked at Lucy.

"Are you coming too?" He asked. Lucy began to freak out, because the last time they left on an S-class mission without permission, they were threatened with that. Even now she doesn't know what that is.

"I understand if you don't want to go. You don't even know her, but she's still a member of Fairy Tail!" Natsu crossed his arms and smiled at Lucy. She couldn't help but smile back when she saw the look in their eyes.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed thrusting his paw up.

"I'll go."

* * *

Black Lagoon. Aero stared down at the village. The wind blew lightly and she turned stiffly away from the village. She wouldn't go back there, not after being banished for being a demon. Even though they were the ones who made her one.

"Black Lagoon, it seems death itself is upon you now." She whispered smirking lightly. "With the demon fighting your angel."

She walked away from cliff and entered into the dark woods that light could barely penetrate.

* * *

_Next time on Under the Blue Moon:_

_Aero gripped his shirt tightly and lifted him up. "Tell me where he is now."_

_"What are you guys doing here?" Erza asked sharply glaring at them. Gray and Natsu hugged each other in fear of the dark aura she was emitting._

_"Hello dear sister." Rai smirked, his pitch black eyes staring at her. Malice vibrated throughout the room._

_"You're still a member of Fairy Tail! Of course we'll come after you." Gray yelled missing the smile that showed on Aero's face._


	3. Severed Bonds

** I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please Review! Sorry I took so long, I was sick since Sunday and had nothing but homework Wednesday from missing school. I hope this chapter makes up for it =] **

**Angelic Demonz - Haha the latest I stayed up reading fanfictions was till 3 A.M. I'm a nerd. Thanks for reviewing =]**

**?MyStie? - Thanks for your honesty. Yes it seems that her character is a bit sketchy, but I think it'll get better as more chapter progress. It is so, she does have a brother complex. Thanks for review =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and arc**

* * *

**Severed Bonds**

* * *

"Blood Under the Rocks." Aero requested sitting in one of the stools. The bartender stared at her questionably before getting her drink ready.

"Aren't you a little too young for drinking girlie?" Someone asked taking a seat by her. Aero made no move but reached into her pocket to pay for the money. A hand placed the money in front of her and Aero turned her head slightly.

"It's on me; just show me your face or you can tell me your name." The man grinned at her.

"In that case take it back." She sneered placing her money on the counter. The bartender placed her drink in front of her and the man stared at her.

"You're going to have to take off your mask to drink. At least tell me your name." He gave her a triumphant grin. His black hair fell into his eyes and he smoothly put it back. She scoffed lightly and pushed her mask up far enough for her lips to be exposed.

"Reaper."

Aero grabbed the drink and twirled the straw around lightly before taking a long drink. The bitter liquid felt soothing against her throat.

"Slow down, you'll be drunk before the party even gets good." The man smirked at her his own drink in his hand. "Reaper eh? That's an odd name, is it a nickname?" Aero slammed the drink down and stood up.

"You're wasting my time." She hissed moving away from him quickly. A dark laugh came from the man silencing the loud bar.

"Are you perhaps looking for the demon?" He asked making her freeze. Murmurs erupted through the room making her turn around swiftly.

"Demon?" She echoed lightly when the man stood up. He had a skin tight white tank top on with dark blue trousers that reached to his knees. Bandages were on both of his arms and up to his shoulders.

"The Demon of Black Lagoon. It attacked our village our village again. The thing almost destroyed the village if it wasn't for Rai showing up. But he left a week ago claiming he would kill it after it managed to get away." He growled out lightly.

Before anyone could blink Aero was right in front of him. Aero gripped his shirt tightly and lifted him up. "Tell me where he is now."

The man stared at her wide eyed while everyone else the bar stood up quickly. Aero slammed him into the counter angrily.

"Tell me where the hell he is!" She screamed. The man began to struggle and ended up knocking her hood down. Her violet hair streamed out and the man stared at it before staring at her eyes in slight horror.

"Only one person in this island had this color of hair and t-those eyes. The Demon of Black Lagoon." He whispered lightly. Aero let go of him anger pulsing through her body.

"Just because she had an affair doesn't mean that I can be referred to as a demon! Why am I to be blamed for it?" Aero hissed lowly. The people in the bar began to become frantic.

A light purple magic seal appeared beneath Aero. "Tainted Screams."

The room went immediately pitch black and tortured screams were heard throughout the woods. The sunlight shined through the trees on the broken bar.

People laid on the floor unconscious with chairs and tables broken everywhere. Glass was cracked and broken. Aero stared the mess she had made and grabbed her hair.

"G-Gomen." She stuttered lightly shutting her eyes tight. "I didn't mean to get out of control. It was an accident."

She took a few big deep breaths trying to get herself under control. After a few more breaths she let go of her hair and placed her hood back on. She glanced back at the mess before walking out of the bar.

Aero bit her lip, her hands clenched tightly. It wasn't her fault. They already killed her real mother for adultery. Why did they have to treat her like she was the demon that made her do it? Her father married again quickly so why couldn't it be forgotten? Why did she have to be the one they forced to learn dark magic for someone like Zeref?

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Erza asked sharply glaring at them. Gray and Natsu hugged each other in fear of the dark aura she was emitting.

"Bow down to the great Erza!" Happy chimed lightly.

"E-Erza we wanted to help." Lucy gave her a nervous smile. Erza's glare deepened and she crossed her arms.

"Go back."

Lucy looked at the other two helpless but they were no help. Natsu and Gray just stood there in fear and Happy was praising Erza.

"No, Aero is our friend too!" Nastu exclaimed snapping out of his frightened state.

"She's our nakama and if she's going to face Rai, we're not letting her do it alone." Gray put in crossing his arms.

"Rai is an S-Class mage. There is no way you will be able to even keep up with him. Go back to the guild. I'll bring Aero back." Erza frowned and turned away from them.

"If it's for Aero, I'm willing to die." Gray stated making her stop.

"Gray's right. Aero's our friend! We grew up with her, until Rai betrayed us. I'm not letting her do this alone and I know you won't either Erza." Natsu smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it.

"Aye!"

Lucy stared at them before smiling big. Aero must be really important to them.

"If you guys die, it's not my fault." Erza said stiffly walking away from the group. A sigh of relief escaped their lips before they began to smile.

"Ne what kind of person is Aero?" Lucy asked as they trailed behind Erza. Natsu scratched his head lightly and Happy tilted his head.

"When she first came, Aero kept her distance and when we tried talking to her she would run off." Natsu began crossing his arms. "She acted real cold with us too."

"She acted like a demon to tell the truth." Gray cut in as they came to stop. They were already at the harbor. "She would attack us if we got to close, she even sent Natsu to the hospital when he spilled his drink on her accidently."

"That was your fault!" Natsu glared at him. Erza began talking to one of the fisherman at the docks.

"Turns out she really wasn't like that. She was just acting so we wouldn't get close. She was actually a nice person." Gray continued ignoring the dragon slayer. "You guys would get along actually." He smiled lightly.

"You liiiike her." Happy rolled his tongue.

"I do not!" Gray replied quickly a small blush on his face.

"You're right you love her!" Natsu pointed out laughing loudly.

"I found someone who is willing to take us." Erza came in, oblivious to the teasing atmosphere. She turned and looked at Gray raising her eye brow. "Are you sick?"

"Where's their boat?" Lucy cut in. Erza turned and pointed at a pirate ship.

"They're the only ones willing to take us." She said walking over to the ship. Everyone followed after her, Happy praising Erza yet again.

"E-Eh?" Lucy stared up at yet another pirate ship that Erza managed to take over. The captain peered over the rails cautiously.

"W-We're ready to leave when you are." He stuttered lightly. Erza nodded and climbed up the ladder that was hanging off the side.

"Scary." All four whispered in unison when they saw the beaten crew members lying on the deck.

"Ano…I've been wondering this for a while, but why do we have to take the mission just to go to Weeping Hollow's Island?" Lucy asked right when the ship began to seal. Natsu ran over to the railing already sick.

"It's impossible to get in the village. They're not very welcoming to outsiders. The only way is if they sent requests and someone takes up the offer. Other than that you're on your own." Gray replied sitting on a barrel in nothing but his boxers.

"Gray your clothes." Lucy pointed out.

"Ahh!" Gray exclaimed jumping up looking down at himself.

Lucy sighed softly before walking to the railings. A small breeze passed by as she gazed into the ocean. Hopefully this mission won't end so bad.

* * *

Aero sighed and leaned against a tree. She closed her eyes thinking off all the places her brother could have been. The man at the bar was no help to her. But she did at least gain some important information.

A sudden sound broke her concentration. She pushed herself away from the tree surveying her surroundings. Another sound came from her left to which she sharply turned to.

"Trillingen?" A deep voice asked. Aero's body tensed up as a guy came out from one of the bushes. His black hair was spiked up and wore loose blue shorts. Dark green eyes peered at her as he held a net against his black shirt.

"Rai don't play around. You're supposed to be up at the tower taking care of unfinished business." He scolded taking a few more steps closer to her. She took a step back glaring at him.

"Do I look like Rai?" She hissed at him. His eyes widened as a breeze grazed against them. He appeared in front of her, her mask in his hands.

"Aero? You're back?" He asked surprised dropping his nets and the mask. Before he could pick them up, Aero pinned him to the nearest tree.

"Where the hell is he?" She asked forcing him against the tree. He glared at her with a small smirk.

"Before you go attack people demanding answers, know your surroundings."

A bright yellow light appeared under them and Aero looked down. A yellow magic seal was beneath his feet.

"Wood Make: Burning Stakes!"

Aero jumped away just in time as multiple stakes appeared from the where she was.

"Wood Make: Forsaken Dam." Wooden poles began to appear around her quickly until making a circle around her. She glanced around noticing that there wasn't an escape.

"I thought you would have just a bit more fight than that Aero." He grinned at her crossing his arms. A jagged scar ran down his left arm making Aero glare.

"Seya it's been a while." She sneered from behind the wooden bars. He walked towards her casually, the smug grin not leaving his face.

"Nine years to be exact." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "But hey who's counting?"

"Creation Magic eh? You weren't always the creative one in the circle." Aero smirked when his grin fell. She reached into her cloak taking out her piccolo.

"Going to play me a song? Well that isn't going to get you out of here." He glanced at her chest before looking her up and down a perverted grin on his face. "Though something else can."

"Before you assume that I'm willing to do anything to get out," She glared at him raising the piccolo to her lips. "I would know my surroundings."

A large light purple magic seal appeared under them. Aero smirked at Seya. "Hollow Melody."

She began playing at a random pace as black and gray music notes appeared rapidly and began to explode around them. Seya let out a loud scream as one of them exploded near his back.

Aero stopped playing after a few moments waiting for the smoke to clear. Something roped around her neck pulling her back roughly. Aero dropped her piccolo stifling her cry.

"Time to take a nap brat." A voice hissed in her ear. A magic seal appeared in front of her face before everything started to go black.

"Kiko." Aero whispered lightly staring at the dark blue eyes, her eyes finally closing. Kiko huffed lightly throwing her on the ground. She glared at Seya who picked himself up from the ground.

"A kid Seya. A fucking kid and you almost lost to her." Kiko said sharply stalking up to him angrily. Seya let out a nervous laugh before she hit him across the head. "I don't even know why I'm with you."

"That hurts Kiko. That really hurts right here." Seya jabbed a finger to where his heart was. His only reply was Kiko rolling her eyes at him. A sigh escaped his lips and he walked towards where Kiko had thrown Aero.

"What do we with her?"

"What do we do? We fucking take her to Rai you dipshit!" Kiko hissed roughly picking her up. Seya glared at her, grabbing her mouth hard. Kiko narrowed her eyes at him.

"Foul language isn't pretty on a girl."

Kiko hit his hand pushing Aero onto him. She stalked away from him angry leaving Seya to trail after her. He laughed at little as she turned back and stomped her foot impatiently.

"She doesn't weigh a ton."

"Alright, I'll hurry up. Can't a man take his time?"

"Not when he verbally cheats on his girlfriend asshole. Don't think I just barely got there. That's why I didn't stop the brat from almost beating your ass." She cursed giving him a glare making him glad that looks don't kill.

"I didn't verbally cheat on you." Seya defended throwing Aero over his shoulder.

"Then explain the innuendo of your sentence when she brought out her toy."

He shrugged carelessly catching up with her. He let out a small grin when Kiko glanced at him.

"I'm sorry. Seeing her just brought up some old feelings that's all there is to it."

Kiko scoffed walking ahead making Seya sigh. She stopped for a moment and looked back at him. "Hurry up or I'll leave you here to die."

"I would have left him already." A stoic voice stated. Baichi appeared in front of them his blue striped sweater hanging loosely on him. Kiko took a step back crossing her arms. "Baichi."

"Why aren't you with Zero? You're supposed to be with him creating chaos." Biachi asked sharply turning his steely gray eyes to Seya. Kiko glared at him from being easily ignored.

"Zero said he'll take care of it. Besides, I found something much more interesting." He jabbed a finger at Aero. Baichi scowled walking up to him. He ripped Aero from his grasp, carrying her bridal style.

"Rai would kill you in an instant if he saw how you treated his sister. She's become our top priority now that she is here." He sneered placing her forgotten mask on her face.

"He knows?" Kiko asked as they resumed their walk. Baichi stayed silent going ahead of them. Kiko huffed lightly clenching her hands.

"Why the hell is she so special? She's just some sacrifice." Kiko scowled glaring daggers at them. Seya grabbed her shoulder shaking his head.

"Exactly, she's the sacrifice. She's the one that was brought up to be sacrificed in the first place." He explained. Kiko shrugged his hand off angrily.

"Just because she's a bastard of a child? What kind of fucking world do we live in? I mean they should have killed her along with that wrench."

"Our troubles won't go to waste. When we sacrifice her to Zeref, we'll get out reward."

"I sure hope so or else Rai might as well kill us all. Though, we do have to thank the wretch, for killing her parents. If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't have left the village to learn different types of magic and meet up with Rai again." Kiko admitted begrudgingly. Seya laughed lightly before narrowing his eyes at Baichi. He would definitely get him back for that snide comment.

* * *

Rai stared at his sister's sleeping form indifferently. Baichi bowed before leaving him alone. Rai stood up placing his cup down a smirk prominent on his features. He strolled towards his sister pulling off her mask.

"You look just like her." He whispered lightly brushing the violet hair that covered the left side of her face. He cringed away from her immediately, scowling at what made her completely different. "But what ruins it are those eyes."

Rai turned away from her his hands in fists. His onyx eyes blinded by anger. He walked towards where he was previously sitting, grabbing the glass cup tightly. He threw the cup at the wall waking up the sleeping mage.

Aero blinked lightly trying to see where she was. Her eyes blurred making it harder for her to see.

"Hello dear sister." Rai smirked, his pitch black eyes staring at her. Malice vibrated throughout the room.

"Rai." She breathed out breathless for a moment. She rubbed her eyes quickly trying to make her sight clearer.

"That won't work. You'll be a bit disoriented for a while." Rai explained sitting on the table. Aero scrambled off the couch she was on and stared at him.

"What are you going to do? You found me." He taunted lightly taking delight at her confused state. Her head snapped to where he was, red eyes glazed over.

"Shut up." Her voice came out soft, something that she hadn't intended to happen. Rai frowned and crossed his arms mentally daring her to do something, but he knew she wouldn't. He could massacre all of Fairy Tail and she wouldn't hate him let alone lay a finger on him.

"You haven't answered my question. What are you going to do _imouto_." He heavily stressed the last word, overjoyed at the effect it had on her.

Aero stood frozen not knowing how to comprehend the situation. She's been waiting for this moment for _three_ years and all she can do is just stand frozen. She did not waste three years of training just to freeze up at hearing what her brother called her. She did not say those things to Natsu just to fucking freeze up.

"What you wouldn't ever expect me to do nii-san. I'm going to make you see what damage you have done since you betrayed us." She hissed reaching into her coat for her piccolo, only to realize it wasn't there. Rai let out a smug laugh crossing his arms.

"_Us_?" He asked straining the word. "There is no 'us' it's only _you_ dear imouto. You haven't set foot in Fairy Tail since I attacked. Don't think they still think you're apart of them. No you're just some simple mage with no guild."

"That's what you think." Against her ears, even Aero wouldn't believe the words she had spoken. She did after all; throw away whatever chance she had to get in the guild by telling Natsu those things.

"You don't even believe it. You're friends left you, your kin hates you, and you were brought up to be a _sacrifice_. Don't fight it Aero. You know this is the only way." Rai let out a hysterical laugh not noticing his sister's trembling figure.

"Sacrifice?" She echoed lightly feeling fury flood through her. "That's what all I was right? That's why I never had friends, because no one wanted to get close to the _sacrifice_. The only one who showed me kindness was you." Her body trembled lightly as his words repeated in her mind like a broken record player.

"I'M A HUMAN BEING AS WELL!" She screamed furiously unknowingly letting her magic seep out. A dark purple magic seal appeared under them. It covered the whole entire room silencing Rai.

"Dark Abyss." Her eyes looked a demonic red to Rai, before everything turned pitch black. He felt something cut his left cheek and he took step back surprised.

"I'll kill you; I will destroy you until there's nothing left." A demonic voice stated darkly. A high pitch scream resounded in his ears and by reflex he covered his ears. He felt his eyes widen when something sharp went through his stomach. This was the same thing that he witness kill his parents nine years. The reason as to why, she had become known as the Demon of Black Lagoon because she was like its own original demon; Danova.

"Aero?" He breathed out hearing a loud crash. Instantly moonlight appeared blinding him for a moment. Footsteps rushed into the room making him open his eyes. He stared at the looks his pawns had held before letting out a hysterical laugh.

"She's more than I expected. Her power could fuel more sacrifices than needed!" He exclaimed happily ignoring the concerned looks his comrades had held.

Zero took a step forward picking up one of the glass pieces that lay shattered on the floor. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he gripped it tightly. He looked up at his old friend clutching the piece of glass as if it was his life line.

"Rai-sama," Zero began dropping the bloody piece of glass, "shall we go after her? She is after all, our highly needed sacrifice."

Rai shook his head, his malicious smirk still in place. "No. It's funner this way. She wants to play cat and mouse with me, so be it."

He stared out the broken part of the tower smirking down at everything that laid beneath him. "Reaper eh? It fits you; you're nothing but a killer when you use your dark magic."

* * *

"Who goes there?" A man asked glaring at them from behind a gate.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail. We came to exterminate your demon." Erza stated. The man glared at her before turning around to talk to his partner.

"Prove it to us." He said icily. They showed them their marks and the man whispered something to his partner again. He glanced at them before taking a step back as the gate began to open.

"Welcome to Black Lagoon." He said monotone. He turned around before glancing back at them. "Follow me. I'll take you to the chief."

Lucy glanced around shivering lightly. No one was out. The village seemed empty. Her eyes captured another pair through a window before they quickly closed the curtains. Lucy frowned to herself stopping along with everyone else.

"Wait here." He ordered entering a hut. Lucy crossed her arms. A woman and her son where walking but stopped when she saw them. Lucy waved and Natsu grinned only to have them walk quickly away.

"They're not very friendly." Natsu stated glancing around the now empty village.

"We're not very comfortable with outsiders." A voice explained. An old man stood in front of the hut with the guard by his side. His white hair shined in the moon light as pitch black eyes stared at them.

"You're the ones that accepted our request? You're not a tough bunch." He criticized after a moment. Gray and Lucy held Natsu back as he tried to attack the old man.

"But we have no choice but to leave our village in your hands." He continued ignoring Natsu. "Some of our own went to kill the demon themselves, but that was a week ago."

"A week ago? Shouldn't you give it more time?" Lucy asked suddenly. The chief turned his cold gaze towards her, making Lucy freeze.

"Two women?" He asked not pleased at the sight of them. "Men should handle this job alone. That's why I didn't want Kiko to go with the group before, but it seemed like she was only there to take care of them when needed."

The chief turned away quickly not noticing the reactions Lucy and Erza were giving him. He walked forward staring up at the sky.

"I have prepared a hut for your stay. It's near the gates." He looked at them pointing to a secluded hut by the guard's stations.

A low tremble suddenly happened taking everyone by surprise. A high pitched roar was heard from the mountains making everyone cover their ears. Suddenly it stopped along and everything went silent.

"It's coming." The chief stated lowly. The guards immediately began to open the gate. "Go now before it gets to the village and don't come back until you have its head."

"Let's go." Erza ordered sending them a quick look before rushing off. They followed after her hurriedly.

"I'm getting fired up!" Natsu exclaimed pumping his fist into the air. Lucy gave a nervous smile, not agreeing with the dragon slayer.

"Let's just hurry and kill this demon. There's a chance the ones who went earlier are still alive." Gray put in picking up his speed.

* * *

Aero held onto her pounding head, crouched behind some trees. A groan escaped her mouth and she began to rock herself back and forth grasping her head tighter. She hummed lightly hoping that that itself would numb her throbbing head.

It happened again. She used the one magic cast she swore to never use after _that _incident. Why is it that it's only Rai that can manage to get her to use it without trying to?

Slowly, Aero stood up one hand holding her head and the other using the tree as support. She trudged through the dark forest slowly knowing better than to go a random direction and get even more lost. Hopefully she would stumble upon an old or new trail.

Another groan escaped her mouth feeling the pain slowly reside from her mouth. She closed her eyes rubbing her temples soothingly. The surrounding area around her began to fade and Aero let herself relax.

"Aero?" A voice cried out. Immediately her eyes snapped open and her head turned sharply bringing back the pain that was almost gone. She stared in horror when she saw them.

"Aero we came to bring you back!" Natsu exclaimed running towards her. Aero held out her hand making him stop. She took a step back shaking her head.

"Leave this island now!" She hissed lowly narrowing her eyes at them. Their looks imprinted in her mind making her look away from them.

"We came all this way to get you and you're going to tell us to go back?" Gray asked taking a few steps forward.

"You're not welcomed here!"

"On the contrary we're also here for a mission." Erza spoke up crossing her arms. Aero looked sharply at Erza. No wonder they managed this far. Outsiders were weren't welcomed here especially with the natives.

"For?" She asked glancing over at a girl she's never seen before. The blond caught her cold gaze jumping for a second.

"To exterminate a demon." Erza replied her gaze hardening on Aero. Aero's eyes went wide before dropping her head. Her hair went into her face and when she looked up, only her right eye showed.

"You came after me, but why? I cut all ties with you." She whispered softly.

"You're still a member of Fairy Tail! Of course we'll come after you." Gray yelled missing the smile that showed on Aero's face_. _It was only short lived.

"Cut your bonds with me now." She stated suddenly. "Like I had with all of you. Like Rai did with me, like I did with my village and family."

"Why? They came here because you're their friend! How can tell them that?" Lucy screamed. A bitter chuckle left Aero's mouth as she took a step back into the shadow of a tree. Her eye glowed in the darkness.

"Fairy Tail always finishes their jobs."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Erza asked.

"The demon of Black Lagoon is me. It has always been me since birth. I was exiled from this place after I killed my parents."

* * *

**Next time on Under the Blue Moon:**

_"Seya? Isn't that a girls name?" Gray smirked wiping blood from his mouth._

_"Davona behold our sacrifice!" Rai exclaimed holding Aero in front of them. The demon let out a loud roar feeling the darkness that swelled in this mundane._

_Aero stood in front of the grave holding wild blossoms in her hands. She bent down placing them on the grave before running a hand through her short hair. "Rest in peace."_

_In every ways she was like her. Her laugh, smile, way of thinking. He had her the whole time when he thought he had nothing. Was he too blind before to see even that much? _


	4. Wait For Me

**Angelic Demonz - Rai is a jerk. He does have his own reasons, albeit stupid, but he just can't realize what is in front of him, well until this chapter that is. Thanks that really cheered me up! I know I haven't updated in such a long time, but you're my number one fan on _Under the Blue Moon_ and I hope this chapter can suffice for my writer's block^.^' By the way this is the last chapter, if there is going to be a sequel...well that remains undetermined. Thank you for staying with me until now :)**

**As to everyone else thank you for waiting...and waiting...and waiting for this last and final chapter! A sequel right now remain undetermined but thank you for staying with me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and arc**

* * *

They didn't want to believe it. Aero could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't; then she would have to prove it to them so they could be safe. She turned away from them walking away.

"Aero you can't be serious!" Natsu cried out. She didn't stop to look back.

"I am. Talk to the villagers about it. They'll tell you." Aero called out until a barricade of ice appeared in front of her. She turned around tilting her head to the side lightly.

"You weren't here a week ago. The chief said that some of the villagers came to kill the demon a week ago. You didn't come here until two days ago." Gray stated.

Aero shook her head slowly. There was no demon residing here in this accursed island. The most horrible things they had were your normal forest animals. If there was a demon, it would have destroyed everything on this island and probably would have found a way off it as well.

"Rai's here. I wouldn't put it past him to cause some trouble."

At the mention of the name, Lucy noticed everyone tense. She, herself, couldn't help the foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Mou~ it's a real shame, ne?" Aero gave them a bittersweet smile. A shiver ran up Lucy's back when she noticed that the known 'demon' dark gaze was towards her. "Who might you be?"

"I-I'm Lucy." Lucy heard how pathetic she sounded as Erza stepped protectively in front of her, sword in hand. The smile fell of Aero's face as Gray and Natsu turned slowly to Erza.

"What the hell are you doing Erza?" Gray cried out angrily. Erza turned her steely gaze to him before looking back at Aero.

"Friend or not, she hasn't been to the guild in three years. She is the one we came to kill. Like she said, we always finish our missions."

The voice sounded cruel against Natsu's ears. Without a second thought he jumped in front of Aero when Erza ran at her. The blade stopped short of his chest and Natsu glared at her.

"There's no way Aero is the demon!"

"The journal that Lucy found," Erza began glaring at him, "Aero herself told of what had happened. How she was from the beginning known as a demon in her village. When she killed her parents, she was exiled."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Gray cut in standing next to Natsu. "We all know she isn't a demon Erza!"

"Aye!"

"_She _is right here you know." Aero claimed annoyed. "It doesn't matter now. A mission is a mission. Besides, if I were to die," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I would want it to be you guys anyways."

"Aero..." Gray trailed off turning around sharply.

A low whistle from the wind came forth and before they knew it, the trees around were cut into pieces. Aero stared at the chopped up trees indifferently before looking to the east.

"What was that?" Lucy asked staring at the trees in horror.

"It's a high level wind spell." Happy informed. "I read aboutit in the Wizard Monthly issue. It can cut through anything, even diamond, without so much of a crumble falling."

Aero snapped her head to where the a gust of air came from and glared, She knew it was warning from Kiko. She glanced back at the others and closed her eyes. They snapped open a second later, a light purple magic circle appeared under them.

"Haunting Screech."

Black music notes appeared from the ground and began to pop. With each one that popped a screeching sound came from it. The more that popped the higher the screech would become.

Everyone bent down covering their ears against the high-pitched sound except Aero who was unaffected. Erza grabbed her sword ignoring the pain her head was in. She threw the sword at Aero who at the time had turned her back to them. The sword pierced her back and a loud scream came from her mouth. The music notes disappeared.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief. Unshed tears were in Erza's eyes and Lucy's arms fell back down.

"P-Please leave." Aero winced as her hands tried to the pull the sword out. Another burst of wind came and Aero began to panic inside.

"Erza you didn't have to do that!" Gray yelled angrily. Natsu stayed still, his eyes shadowed by the poor lighting.

Aero took this time to make a move for it. The farther she was from them the better. She didn't want anything unnecessary happening to them. This was her fight and her fight only. Bringing them into this would make things even worse than before.

"Now, now I was ordered to not go after you because it would "make it funner" but this is quite the turn out." A voice cackled. Kiko stepped out of the shadows and Aero froze in her spot. A smug look was on Kiko's face as her eyes swept through group that was before her. Finally after a moment, her eyes caught onto Aero's and by the fear in hidden in her eyes Kiko knew this was the last thing the demon had wanted.

"Never knew the demon could have feelings." She spat disgusted lightly fanning herself with her fan. "Guess you learn something new ever day after all."

"Back off Kiko." Aero hissed darkly. Kiko smirked at her act to hide her fear. Oh how fun she would have tearing the demon apart. She'll get her back for everything it had did to her years ago.

"I rather not. The show was getting too good and I couldn't help but come in." She turned to look at the group. "Now which one would hurt you the most? The blond," she pointed her fan at Lucy, "the neko," Happy froze when the fan was pointing at him, "Erza if I'm correct," a dark glare was sent her way, "pinky," Natsu's face was hidden from the moonlight night, "or the ice boy?"

"Leave now!" Aero hissed taking long strides to Kiko. She snatched her wrist and held it tightly. Kiko stared at her and smirk. She knew which one it was now. But before she could do anything, arrows came from her left piercing grazing her arm.

"You were never the one to follow orders." Baichi walked out, his steely gaze on Kiko and Aero. Seya and Zero were behind him. Kiko narrowed her eyes at them. Of course he would interfere.

"The moon'll be up soon. If it's here then we need to prepare it." Zero commented bringing his bow up. He aimed it at the two. "Move or die. You should be killed for not even following orders."

Anger flashed through Aero's eyes. Just like before, they'll refer to her as an it. She was a human being as well!

"Over my dead body. Ice Make: Arrows!"

"No!Don't you idiot!"

It was to late. The arrows were being shot at the enemies, just in time for Zero to push Aero out of the way. Her eyes widened slightly before she scrambled to get back up.

"Go Aero!" Gray yelled stopping his attack just as Seya's wood magic hit him in the back. Her chest began to swell up as she watched Erza take out her sword to block Baichi's scythe. A scream came from Lucy as Kiko let out a release of wind towards her. Zero and Natsu collided. Fire against snow. Wood against Ice. Weapons against weapon. Wind against the weak-link.

"We'll take care of this Aero." Natsu grinned over at her. She stared at them in surprise. Why would they do this for her? She cut the bonds between them. Why are they doing this?

"Seya get her now before she loses control!" Baichi ordered narrowly missing Erza's attack seeing the darkening of Aero's. Just like before they were slowly becoming black.

Seya looked up, just in time to get hammered in the face by Gray's ice make.

"Seya? Isn't that a girl's name?" Gray smirked wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Why you little - !"

A hand wrapped itself around Aero's mouth taking her by surprise. She couldn't move her head and she felt lips get close to her ear.

"Pity. Would they care if they knew the real you?"

Aero began to struggled against Rai. But he held her tight, forcing her head to see the fight. Slowly, he dragged her back, trying to take no attention from the fighting mages.

"They'll die for a lost cause. Watch them die because of you!"

Unknownest to Rai, Aero's eyes finally became pitch black. Even the white part was nothing but black as she ceased her struggle.

"That's a good girl."

A dark purple magic circle appeared under them, catching Rai's attention. His eyes widen slightly but it was too late. He was already caught in her trap. The only thing that he would be able to do was snap her out of it or knock her out. His arms wound themselves around her neck as a familiar scene appeared before him.

_"Kaa-san?" A younger Rai looked up at his mother. Light purple hair fell cascaded down the older woman's back. She looked down with a smile towards the small boy._

_"Yes sweetie?" She asked softly._

_"When is imouto coming? I want to play with her!' He cried out enthusiastically. His mother let out a soft laugh, patting his head._

_"Soon honey, but you must promise something."_

_"What?"_

_"Love you sister no matter what. Be kind to her." Her dark blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. The younger boy stared at her confused._

_"Duh! Why wouldn't I love my imouto?" _

_A lone tear slipped down her face as she hugged her son._

If only he knew what she had meant for the things to come, he wouldn't have promised her a thing. But to him back then he would have done anything for the mother he loved so much.

Rai buried his into Aero's hair trying to get the memory away. In every way she was like her. Her laugh, smile, way of thinking. He had her the whole time when he thought he had nothing. Was he too blind before to see even that much? Wait a second! This was only a trick by Aero. She just wanted to survive.

_Smoke filled the air. Bright flames took up the sky. A lone boy was staring at the stake with a tear stained face. An older man held onto his shoulders as he watched his wife burn. In his arms, was a baby wrapped in black cloth. The boy looked up at his father._

_"Take this." Roughly his father shoved the baby in his arms and wiped his hands in disgust. "Let's go meet your new mother."_

_Rai's eyes widened. He watched his father leave with through blurry eyes before looking back at the burning stake. It seemed like ages ago that she was holding him, singing him to sleep._

_Suddenly, the baby in his arms giggled. She placed her small hand on his face making him smile for the first time. But it went away when she opened her eyes. She looked just like her mother except for those red eyes. Along with light lavender hair. If it was just a shade darker, she would've been an exact replica of his mom._

_A scream of anger pierced the air, making Rai almost drop the baby. He turned back to see a man no older than his father but no younger than his mom._

"Stop it!" Rai demanded. A dark chuckle was his only reply. The hands gripping onto his arm digging deep through his jacket and into his skin.

_"Miya please forgive me." The stranger said, his light silver locks covered his face like a curtain. His companions bent down on one knee, and bowed their heads. "I'm so sorry."_

_"W-Who are you?" Rai cried out holding his sister protectively. They looked up at him, and Rai blinked in confusion. In that one blink however, that silver stranger was in front of him. He let out a startled cry and fell on his butt. The stranger knelt down and grabbed his shoulders staring at the child in surprise. Rai looked up at the stranger scared. The stranger suddenly pulled the child out of his arms and gently held the little girl._

_"G-Giver her back!"_

_"Is she your sister?" _

_Rai stared at him in surprise. This was the first time someone had regarded her as someone and not 'it', 'thing', 'this', 'abomination'._

_"Does she have a name?" He asked softly caressing the little girl's cheek. The man stared at her with such gentle and loving eyes that Rai couldn't help but feel like he was intruding on something very special._

_"N-No." He managed to get out._

"STOP IT!"

_"Aero. Is that fine for you?" _

_Before Rai could even reply, the man's companions had already called him to leave. The man looked back at the girl sadly like he didn't want to leave her._

_"Take care of her will you." He handed Aero to the boy with the upmost care and turned and walked away._

_"W-What's your name?" Rai exclaimed trying to run after him, by now the fire was almost gone. The man looked up at his mother sorrowfully, and Rai watched in surprise as a tear escaped his eyes. Why would this stranger cry for his mother when his own father, _her husband_, didn't cry for her?_

"I SAID STOP IT! DAMN IT!" He screamed, his arms tightening around her neck.

_"Shiki."_

The scene disappeared as Aero fell limp in his arms. Rai felt something drop on his arms, and his eyes widened when he realized it was a tear. He let Aero go, wiping his face furiously. He wasn't going to cry over something in the past. There was no reason to!

"Stupid girl." He hissed picking her up bridal style. "I can't wait to sacrifice you."

* * *

Zero looked up startled when he felt the wind change. It wasn't from Kiko's magic either.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" His opponent's, Natsu, fist was engulfed in flames. His eyes widen as the wind blew again.

"He's ready!" He yelled to his teammates. They looked up and nodded.

"Well it was fun." Kiko smirked jumping away from the celestial bull. Baichi and Seya did the same from their opponents. "But we have a important thing to do."

""Seya." Baichi ordered as chains appeared from under Erza, Nastu, Lucy and Gray. They wound themselves around the four.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Seya mumbled darkly. A green magic circle appeared under them. "Wood Make: Forsaken Dam!"

"You won't get away with this!" Lucy yelled as the dam shot up. Kiko cackled and shook her head.

"Hope you guys had a great reunion. It'll be the last you'll see of her."

"What do you mean?" Gray called out. They looked at Baichi and Zero for confirmation. Zero nodded and turned away from them.

"Aero isn't the only demon on this island." He replied coolly before leaving. For the first time, Baichi cracked a smile, even if it did look creepily insane.

"Zeref would be pleased about this one."

They all froze.

"Of course! The bitch was trained since she was young to be the sacrifice."

"Dark Magic sure can be crazy though."

They all disappeared leaving the heroes and heroines of the story alone. What would become of them?

* * *

Rai nodded to his companions when they had showed up. They were in front of a cave that was barred up with a magic circle embedded into them. Yet in front of that cave was a stake. Tied to that stake was an unconscious Aero, blood dripping down her arms. Her long hair covered her face from everyone else as her head hanged downwards.

"About fucking time." Kiko grinned as Baichi walked over to the bloodied girl.

"Rai shall I have the honor?" Zero asked, bowing in front of him. Rai glanced at him for a moment, his eyes seeing his mother tied to the stake. He blinked taking a step back before realizing it wasn't his mother that was tied up but his _imouto_.

Baichi glanced back, a kunai appearing in his hands. He was interested in what Rai was going to say. He seemed...different to say the least. He was _hesitating_. But that couldn't be right. They didn't do all of this only for him to hesitate.

"No." Everyone froze and the remaining two turned their attention towards. They watched with bated breath as Rai strolled up to Baichi and snatched the kunai out of his hands. Yet before a word could be said, he plunged the knife into her legs and with jagged movements etched a rune into it. He did the same with the other leg.

"I'll do it."

No words escaped their mouths as they watched him cover his hands in her blood. From there his grip tightened on the dagger as he reached over, grabbing all her hair. He held it back, staring at her once again a flash of his mother appearing in front of him. Angrily he whipped the dagger up effectively slicing off her long hair. He let the bloody strands fall from his hands realizing that with the short uneven she looked different from the way his mother had.

He smirked glad that the reason for hesitance was finally gone and punched the unconscious girl in the face. Her face flew to the side bringing her back to consciousness. A groan of pain left her mouth feeding the group's lust for her blood to be sacrificed.

Immediately the pain broke through her daze making Aero shoot her head up so as not to scream. Her eyes widened when her neck felt a cold breeze hit it while short hair blew against her face.

"Did you have a nice nap imouto?" Rai grinned wickedly.

"Heh don't worry about it bitch ya go back to sleep soon, permanently." Kiko gave a cackle seeing Aero trying to hide her pain expression. From the corner of her eye she saw Baichi straighten up a bit and smirk while Seya crossed his arms and grinned. The bastard Zero however shook his head taking a step back from the group.

"Doushite?" Aero whispered brokenly turning her eyes to look at Rai. She looked so goddamn pitiful it was actually becoming disgusting.

"You deserve it." Baichi sneered darkly his eyes narrowing menacingly. The words rang through Rai's head for a moment making him frown. This scene was becoming hauntingly familiar to him. A memory he pushed back into the depths of his mind, a memory that haunted his dreams for years.

"What have I done?" She asked again her voice so soft it was almost hard to hear it.

"You were born!" Seya growled out angrily.

_"She was born!"_

Aero tried to straighten herself up, but the pain in her legs and arms stopped her. She took a deep calming breath and held her head up high. She pushed back the tears and stared straight at Rai. She could see the confusion and hatred in his face.

"Was that a crime? Was it wrong of me to hope and wish for a normal life? Was it wrong of me to think I'm an actual human being?"

_"Was that a crime? Was it wrong of me to love and wish I had a normal life? Was it wrong of me to think that maybe our traditions aren't what we think, that we're not objects to be given off, but actual human beings?"_

"Shut up!" Rai growled angrily, clenching his fists. How desperately he wanted to shake his head to rid thoughts of his most tragic memory. Why would they never go away? Why is she bringing up this painful memory!

"Rai. I don't regret it; coming back here to defeat you."

_"Touya I don't regret it; falling in love with him." _

"My only regret is idolizing you."

_"My only regret is actually trying to love you."_

"How blind I must've been to not see what you really are."

_"What a fool I've must've been to try make such a thing possible."_

Rai's hands flew up to his head, his hands gripping onto his hair desperately. Why now of all times did he have to remember? He shut his eyes tightly trying like a mad man to get the memories to escape him.

"Rai you idiot. Why did you have to let such things cloud your heart? You had so much at the guild. Why blame me for okaa-san's death?"

Then it was if a dam was broken. With those last words something snapped in Rai. Anger surged through his whole body at the use of her words. How dare she call his mother by that word? She was the reason she had died! She was the reason why he was motherless at such a young age! Yet she dares call her by _okaa-san_.

"You have no right to call her by that." Rai growled furiously bring his hand the held the dagger back. He let his wrath swing the dagger and plummet it straight in her shoulder. A scream of pain escaped her lips yet he paid no attention as he dug the dagger deeper into her shoulder.

"Don't cry Rai."

_"Don't cry Rai."_

"Stop trying to act like her!" He screamed taking the dagger out and stabbing her again. Distantly he could hear his comrades scream at him but he paid no mind as he saw Aero smile at him so gently just like his mother had when she burned under the murderous fire.

"I can never be her." She whispered brokenly her vision becoming blurry. She watched as Zero pulled Rai away from her, telling him something that was lost to her ears. Her head fell down and she watched her blood flow freely from all her wounds.

"Broken Harmony." She murmured summoning up all the energy she could to cast the spell. In just a second there were multiple high piercing sounds everywhere cutting trees and rocks. Blood even escaped Seya's and Baichi's ear from the sound. What had made it worse was that the pitches were so off that they clashed horrible together.

"You bitch!" Kiko screamed out letting go of her ears in favor of getting a running hit at the cause of the magic. Blood squirted onto her face when she dug her fist into the wounded mage's stomach effectively releasing the magic.

Instead of the pained reaction she was hoping to get, a grin split onto Aero's face. Her bloody teeth shined under the light, a laugh escaping her lips. Kiko once again shoved her fist into her stomach hoping for a reaction to satisfy her tastes. Once again, the reaction was the same and not what the elemental mage had wanted.

Before anything else could be done, there was a sudden change in the wind. The once warm breeze turned icily cold, everything around them becoming drearier. The ground they were standing on began to tremble; the bloody magic circle and the wounds on Aero began to burn brightly making everyone step back. Aero's mouth opened in a soundless scream, her eyes become a pure white, a contrast to the pure black it had become before when her dark magic had engulfed her earlier.

"What's happening?" Baichi murmured softly.

"Davona is being resurrected." Zero replied dazed as a loud howl filled the air.

The cave behind Aero suddenly broke down, and then not a second later the large heavy rocks were thrown into the air as a large dark figure rose up. Blood red horns rose from the gray forehead, twisting against each other until ending with the tips facing away from each other. The gray face held nothing but empty eye sockets with gray skin hanging on the face, parts of the skeletal structure showing. It was the same for the upper body until the torso, where all the skin disappeared only showing the spinal cord and hip bones. A ripped clothed hanged loosely from the hips, sharpened clawed hands on each side, rising to the arms where ripped arm shield barely hung on. The only thing visible on the legs was just like the face with bones and random pieces of flesh hanging on.

"The stench is fucking horrible." Kiko growled, her arm immediately going up to cover her nose.

Immediately Rai stepped up, the dagger falling from his hands, a maniacal grin on his face. "Davona behold our sacrifice!" Rai yelled holding Aero out in front of them. The demon let out a loud roar feeling the darkness that swelled in this mundane.

Davona bent down ripping her and the stake from the ground. It let out a pleasured growl when it smelt the power that was stored inside her. Its skeletal mouth opened up ready to swallow the girl when suddenly something loud and bright hit him. The powerful mundane fell from its hand, a pink haired mage glaring at him with such hate, with a smell of ripe power that Davona didn't know which was better; the powerful dark mage or the fire mage with such a killing intent.

"Don't you dare touch her." A voice hissed harshly, Davona looking down to see three other mages appear all of them smelling of ripe power.

"Aye!"

"The FairyTail guild always completes its mission. We _will _destroy the demon of the Black Lagoon." The red headed one smirked, a sword appearing in her hand.

"You bastards, go and fucking die!"

With those words, chaos was released once more. Davona let out a high pitched screech that shook the whole island, letting out pent up magic. With renewed energy the Fairytail guild members attacked their enemy with all they had, well that is for except one.

"Oi Aero wake up." Grey said urgently, slapping her face gently to wake up the girl. He had managed to come just in time to capture her, because that pyro-idiot forgot to catch her when he attacked the demon.

Weakly Aero opened her eyes, staring into his for a long time. A small smile played on her lips as her hand slithered behind his neck. Leaning upward towards his face she whispered, "Forgive me please."

Before Grey could utter a sound, Aero effectively silenced him with her lips. Grey felt an insane amount of heat rush towards his face, despite the sinking feeling in his stomach he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Surprisingly he fell to his knees, but it wasn't the kiss that made his knees go weak, but rather it was as if his energy was being sucked away.

Aero's eyes snapped open, feeling her energy and magic rejuvenate itself. She broke the kiss immediately only to see Grey's pale face. Regret filled her for using him like an energizer but she needed this.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly rubbing her nose against him. She pulled herself away from him, standing up strongly despite her aching and oozing wounds.

"Doushite?"

She turned back to him and gave a genuine smile.

"Because I made such a mess for you guys. Thank you Grey for still standing by me despite how troublesome I've been towards you guys."

Aero turned away from him, walking straight towards the battlefield. Her body didn't waver once as she marched on, focusing her magic on two attacks to finish Davona and her brother.

"Davona, I hereby sentence you to death!" Aero cried out, catching the demon's attention. It laughed at her sentence, knowing that even though the mage was filled with dark magic it was no were close to its' own demonic dark powers.

"Amplifier." A light purple magic seal appeared under her, shadowing her body in a lilac light, her short hair flying around her wildly. Slowly her eyes became pitch black. The light purple magic turned dark purple, the wind picking up dangerously

"Stop her!" Rai called out to his partners. They all nodded focusing their attacks the girl. A wall of ice suddenly blocked their way as a voice yelled out, "Don't even think about touching her!"

Grey, Natsu, Happy, Ezra, and Lucy stood in front of the ice wall ready to defend their ex-member and nakama.

"Rai it seems you lost this time," Zero mused taking off his mask, his blonde hair falling limply onto his face. He turned to his partner and smirked, "to the child who always chased after you."

"Tainted Synchronization."

A wailing harmony of notes echoed across the island, sending every living creature into frenzy. The island itself shook as the notes became higher, the beat faster while its accompaniment became lower, half a step behind as if it was chasing after the former.

Davona let out a wailing screech, bone hands flying up to its ears as an act to block out the music. It was a fail as the notes reverberated on its whole being, tormenting it with such pain at the rhythm. This was the end for the demon who had lived to serve Zeref, the demon whom is being destroyed by the sacrifice to power it up.

* * *

Aero stood in front of the grave holding wild blossoms in her hands. She bent down placing them on the grave before running a hand through her short hair. "Rest in peace."

A soft smile played on her lips as the wind kissed her face. "Sorry it took so long for me to visit you okaa-san."

"Oi Aero are you sure about not coming with us?" Grey asked coming up besides her.

"Yeah I want to find him, my otou-san." She turned to look at him with a bright smile. "Also I'll have a better control over my dark magic."

Grey blushed slightly looking away from her, not noticing his habit had kicked in.

"Your clothes Grey."

"Wahh!"

Aero chuckled turning to stare out towards the ocean. The flowers that hung over her mother's cross flew loosely in the wind towards a disappearing boat that may or may not have her brother and his friends occupying to get away.

"Ne, I know this is really selfish of me to say, but wait for me Grey?"

"O-Oi what's with saying that," He nervously rubbed the back of his head, his blush becoming bigger. Behind them in the bushes were a silent giggling Natsu and Happy. "I would've done it anyways."

"Thank you."

Aero had meant something else, they both knew that. Even Nastu managed to understand the meaning behind her words.

_I love you_.

Grey grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. Aero smiled up at him, tip toeing as he leaned down. Before he could kiss her, Aero placed a finger on his mouth and with a wink said, "Save it for when I come back ~."

* * *

**And that's it for Under the Blue Moon! Thank you again to everyone who had read this story. I appreciate your time for this :) If you like my works then please do come to my profile and read Being Rich Isn't As Cracked Up As You Think and/or Flames of My Heart**


End file.
